Figured You Out
by Akatsuki's-Angel-of-death
Summary: Pein and Konan. LEMON WARNING! i have no clue what to do for my summary. You have been warned for Lemon.


Konan was pushed up against the wall roughly, lips never breaking contact. She moaned as Pein got closer and pushed her farther up. She started to intertwine her fingers through his orange spiky hair. Using the other hand to run her fingers up and down his back.

_I like your pants around your feetAnd I like the dirt that's on your kneesAnd I like the way you still say pleaseWhile you're looking up at meYou're like my favorite damn disease_

Pein moaned at her actions. It felt so good, he shivered. She smiled in triumph. Pein rapped his arms around her thighs, gripping her tightly so she wouldn't fall. They were like that for about 10 minutes before Pein had decided _enough _kissing. He was going to take it a step forward.

_And I love the places that we goAnd I love the people that you knowAnd I love the way you can't say noToo many long lines in a rowI love the powder on your nose_

Pein gripped her thighs tightly and started to carry her over to the bed. He sat her down carefully. Then started to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw to her chest. Unlacing the back of her shirt, Konan arching her back to give him more room to remove her shirt and bra. He spared no time in ripping them off.

_And now I know who you areIt wasn't that hard, just to figure you out(Now I did, you wonder why)And now I know who you areIt wasn't that hard, just to figure you out(Now I did, you wonder why)I like the freckles on your chestAnd I like the way you like me bestAnd I like the way you're not impressedWhile you put me to the testI like the white stains on your dress_

Konan gasped at the sudden breeze. This gave Pein the chance to shove his tounge into her mouth. Exploring the caverns hidden beneath the frown she wore all the time. Pein noticed that she started to remove his shirt. He broke the kiss to pull it over his head and throw it across the room with the other articles of clothing. He started to un-zip her skirt, as he quickly and soundlessly removed that to. She moaned into the kiss as she felt him touch her sensitive spot. He smirked. He had finally found a weakness to Gods angel. She started to remove his pants next and threw them across the room. She smirked as she found _HIS_ weakness. She smirked. Pein couldn't wait any longer. He ripped her underwear right off her and removed his own. She gasped. He had rolled her over so that she was at the bottom. Then he entered her.

_And I love the way you pass the checkAnd I love the good times that you wreckAnd I love your lack of self-respectWhile you passed out on the deckI love my hands around your neckAnd now I know who you areIt wasn't that hard, just to figure you out(Now I did, you wonder why)And now I know who you areIt wasn't that hard, just to figure you out(Now I did, you wonder why)(Why not before, you never tried)(Gone for good, and this is it)_

She gasped. He smirked. She rapped her arms around his neck. Digging her finger nails into his skin. He groaned. She was tight. As he started a steady pace, they both started to breathe heavily. As her moans grew louder so did his. He couldn't hold it in any longer. She moaned her loudest as she to could not hold it in any longer. They both released into each other. Pein moaned and slid himself out from her. They were both breathing heavily. Looking deeply into each others eyes.

_I like your pants around your feetAnd I like the dirt that's on your kneesAnd I like the way you still say pleaseWhile you're looking up at meYou're like my favorite damn diseaseAnd I hate the places that we goAnd I hate the people that you knowAnd I hate the way you can't say noToo many long lines in a rowI hate the powder on your nose_

Pein slid the covers over them both. Konan feeling the source of warmth slid over to Pein. Pein wrapped his well muscled arms around her fragile body. As they fell asleep in each others grasp.

_And now I know who you areIt wasn't that hard, just to figure you out(Now I did, you wonder why)And now I know who you areIt wasn't that hard, just to figure you out(Now I did, you wonder why)(Why not before, you never tried)(Gone for good, and this is it)_


End file.
